


Dean's birthday surprise part 2

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After enjpying Cas's birthday gift so much, Dean decides to give Cas something priceless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's birthday surprise part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a continuation of a previous work but you dont really have to read the first one to understand this one.  
> P.S. get ready for some feels  
> P.P.S. can you find the hidden refrence? Leave it in the comments if you do!

Its been almost a week since Dean's birthday and everyone has been wondering what he has been up too. None of the boys have seen him at breakfast for the past four days. He has been sneaking out early in the morning for, what he says, are just long drives. Sam knows when his brother is lying, though. Cas was concerned but didn't want to just pop into the car and invade if he wanted to be alone. So he begged Sam to find out what’s going on. Fortunately, Dean approached Sam first, saving Sam some awkwardness. "Come with me for my morning ride tomorrow. There's something I need to tell you. “He said to Sam one night after dinner.

The next day, the boys got up and hopped into the car, driving away with only the purr of the engine and the sound of the wind blowing through their hair. After a few miles Dean finally broke the silence. "Sammy, what I needed to tell you....I mean. I wanted to tell you first because your my brother and this is really important to me. I have....no I mean I'm going to.....just look in the glove box.” Dean’s stammering made Sam even more curious. He opened the glove box and pushed some papers and various tools and bullet casings around to find what Dean was talking about. He knew as soon as he saw it, that's what he was looking for. This one little thing seemed so out of place in Baby's glove box, it just had to be Dean's secret. “Dean?" Sam raised an eyebrow, holding up a tiny wooden box. “Well open it." Dean shouted. Sam carefully opened the tiny box. He looked bewildered. “Dean, you shouldn't have." He joked. Dean didn't think it was funny. “Its for Cas.I'm gonna ask him to marry me."Sam was silent for a minute. “Pull over Dean." Dean looked confused. "Just pull over ." He said very calmly and seriously. His demeanor made Dean nervous. What was he thinking? They got out of the car on the side of the road. Dean looked at his feet. He was unsure of how Sam would react to this. He always knew Sam valued morals and decency. He mumbled to his shoes, "what do you think? Is it a bad idea or something? Or do you not think two guys shouldn't get married? Or something like that? “He looked up to see Sam quickly moving from his side of the car to his own. His giant brother's arms swung out like a pair of wings to wrap him up in a hug. Sam picked him up off the ground, squeezing him tight and laughing. “I’m so happy for you Dean. I can't believe your finally gonna do it. Dean Winchester: married man. Has a good ring to it. "Dean laughed along. “Its a surprise though, so don’t tell Cas or Gabe. God knows he wont be able to keep his mouth shut. 

“They headed back to the bunker. The whole ride home Sam made jokes about who would wear the dress and if there would be any garter belts. That part made Dean blush. Sam hadn't known about Cas's outfit from the previous week. When they got back they were both flushed from laughing so much. Their cheeks were even sore. Cas was relieved to see their smiles. The next morning Cas awoke to see Dean still in bed. He knew whatever had been bothering him, Sam had fixed. He was grateful and would have to remember to thank Sam later.  
It was a Thursday when Dean decided to finally pop the question. His nerves were on edge. He couldn't eat. Cas, being the doting guardian angel as always, was worried. “Dean, what's wrong? You haven't touched your pancakes or bacon at all. “He looked up, surprised, like he hasn't noticed Cas there and was shocked to hear a voice. Sam and Gabe walked in. Dean suddenly perked up. “Good, you guys are up. I have something important to tell everyone.” Gabe still groggy, gave him a confused look and then looked up at Sam who was beaming. Now he was really confused. Obviously Sam knew something he didn't and that bothered him like you wouldn't believe. 

“Come here Cas." Cas walked to the other side of the kitchen island to stand in front of where Dean was now standing. Dean dug into his pajama pants pocket and gripped the box in his fist. He got down on one knee and said, "Cas, you have made me happier than anyone has ever made me. We have been through so much together and not once had you ever lost faith in me. I have hurt you and betrayed you but still you never left my side. You’ve saved me so many times and I could never repay you for that. But I hope this helps.” He presented the hand carved box and opened it to reveal the gold band he bought from a pawn shop and polished to look like new. The way the light hit it, made it shimmered and shined like grace. Cas gasped. "Cas..." Dean continued. "Will you marry me?" Cas was confused almost the entire time but with that last sentence, finally realized what was going on. “Dean, I....I don't know what to say. I can't believe this is happening. Are you sure?" Dean smiled and chuckled. "Yes Cas.I'm sure. You make me happier than I have ever been. So please just say yes." Cas, with a tears beginning to pool in his eyes, said yes and stuck his hand out to accept the ring. Dean slipped it on his finger. He had guess the size right and it was a perfect fit. He stood up and hugged his fiancé. Cas looked into Dean's eyes. They were both crying and laughing now.” I love you Dean." “I love you too Cas.” With a deep kiss, they began their next chapter.


End file.
